


A Curveball

by TheYaoiEnthusiast



Category: South Park
Genre: Clyde Is A Bro, Craig tucker x Tweek Tweak - Freeform, M/M, Tweek Tweak X Craig Tucker, craig x tweek, tweek x craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiEnthusiast/pseuds/TheYaoiEnthusiast
Summary: Something I never finished





	A Curveball

    Life tends to be confusing, one day you're having fun, another you’re going through drama. It never made sense to Craig, he liked when things were blunt; no double meanings, just straight to the point. He pushed his jet black hair out of his face and let his yellowish eyes land on his phone, he gots tons of Instagram notifications and several texts from his friend Clyde.  _ ‘Guess he liked the show’ _

    Nothing in life ever makes sense, and that's one of the things he hated, he absolutely hated not having any control over something, if he doesn't understand it it just makes him frustrated. He threw on a white Red Racer t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and his trademark blue coat and hat. He made sure he had his bag and any due assignments before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

    Mornings were a blessing, no arguing, just silence; silence was rare in his house. He grabbed a breakfast bar and left to head to school. First day of junior year. He wasn't really worried, after all he knew just about everyone in this shithole of a town. He despised this little town in the mountains, always cold, full of close-minded asshats.  _ ‘I can't wait to get out of this town’ _ he thought to himself, as he walked along the side of the road that cold morning, his feet hitting the pavement.

    Life tends to be a mystery, it throws many curveballs. And little did Craig know, soon he would have to try to catch one of these curveballs, whether if he wanted to or not. And you never know, it may just change his outlook this “shitshow” of a life. 


End file.
